mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Rise of Vicis
My Little Pony Rise of Vicis is is an upcoming My Little Pony fan game being produced by Negation Squared Productions, with music by Automatonic Raven based off of a fan story of the Television show: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This game is not licensed or sponsored by Hasbro and is a non-profit project. Story Rise of Vicis takes place in a non-specific time period in Equestria. The Mane 6 are having a picnic one day when a rift opens in the sky. Hundreds of dark purple meteorites rain down, and a dark figure can be seen within the portal. The Mane 6 jump into action and rush to Canterlot. On their way, they figure out that they have lost their cutie marks and nopony has any memory of them. Upon reaching the castle, even Celestia is dumbfounded by her lack of knowledge on the Mane 6. She sends them to a floating island, Mechanica, to talk to an inventor that can help them fix their broken world. When they reach the island, they meet the inventor, Silvercog, and are instructed to go and search for the 6 Elements of Harmony in 6 different parts of Equestria. Development Rise of Vicis is being produced by Negation Squared Productions. ~2 Production's team consists of 2 programmers, 2 designers, and 3-4 voice actors. RoV's music and sound are being produced by Automatonic Raven. Programming This game is being created in Game Maker 8 Pro. The Team *Brandt H. - Programming/ Design/ Concept Artist/ Story/ Voice Actor *Trelil - Programming *Tyler B. - Music/ Sound/ Story *Ryan K. - Design/ Concept Artist *Taylor H. - Voice Actor/ Concept Artist *Jasmine G. - Voice Actor Characters The mane 6 The Main characters of this adventure. You will have the ability to play as all of them and fight "Rival Bosses" to find each one's Element of Harmony. Silvercog Silvercog is the inventor that lives upon Mechanica, the floating island which he had spent his life building. He has built portals to different parts of Equestria to help the Mane 6 on their adventure to find the Elements. He also seems to hold a secret. Auto Auto is Silvercog's best friends. He is a DJ that lives on Mechanica and helps Silvercog with some of his inventions. He doesn't talk much, but he's pretty smart when it comes to making music. He is the OC for the guy working on the score for Rise of Vicis. Storm Dash A pony that was created by Vicis to protect the Element of Loyalty. But, instead of protecting it, she's using it to lure Rainbow Dash. She will stop at nothing to ensure that she remains the fastest in the "New World". Vicis The Time Wraith Vicis is a species that hasn't shown themselves for millions of years, a Wraith. They are said to have gone extinct around the time that Nightmare Moon rose against her sister. He was imprisoned within the Time Void long ago, and wants to escape and take over the world. On one of his attempts to escape, he causes Rainbow Dash to fail her Sonic Rainboom during a race as a filly, explaining why the Mane 6 lost their Cutie Marks. He resides in his lair, the Chaotic Clockworks. Gameplay You will be able to play as the Mane 6, each with their own style of gameplay. This game is an Adventure/ Platformer/ 2D Sidescroller. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle will be given 2 spells by the beginning of the game. Using the "Z" key, she will be able to fire a magic missile to harm enemies. Using the "X" key, she will be able to cast a Blizzard Spell which will freeze all enemies on screen. Applejack Applejack will be faster than everypony, but Rainbow Dash. She is able to use her hind hooves to buck heavy objects, obstacles, and enemies. Fluttershy Fluttershy will be able to fly, but only for a limited about of time. She also has no way to attack, so you will have to hide or avoid enemies at all costs. Her main goal for each level is to find Angel, then make her way to the level's goal. Rarity Rarity will have the ability to use magic to move boxes and other obstacles as well as flip switches to solve puzzles. You will have to select the block with the mouse, then move it with the arrow keys. Although, you can only move certain blocks a certain proximity from you. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash will be able to trot at top speeds. She is also given a boost gauge, which can be replenished by hitting enemies or picking up Time Orbs. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie will have the ability to double jump using confetti. She is also able to attack enemies by jumping on them. Screenshots aj_ponyville_1.png|RoV Applejack Screenshot|link=http://negationsquared.tumblr.com/ f_ponyville_1.png|RoV Fluttershy Screenshot|link=http://negationsquared.tumblr.com/ pp_canterlot_1.png|RoV Pinkie Pie Screenshot|link=http://negationsquared.tumblr.com/ rd_trixieland_1.png|RoV Rainbow Dash Screenshot|link=http://negationsquared.tumblr.com/ rise_of_vicis_trixieland_scenery_screenshot_by_gypzthequaker-d4q5hq5.jpg|RoV Trixieland|link=http://negationsquared.tumblr.com/ Music The music and sounds for Rise of Vicis are completely original and are being produced by Automatonic Raven. He is also being put into Rise of Vicis as his OC, Auto. Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYf-J3wfUD8 Ponyville Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnFgIgSVrco Automatonic Raven's Youtube www.youtube.com/user/Knightmaren11 Gameplay Videos Fighting Back Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTcRT36c2nE Rainbow Dash Gamplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3yJeNIvEo8